Soleils
by Castielific
Summary: Oulala fais chaud didon tavu


**SOLEILS**

**Auteur : Sganzy**

**e-mail : : ****http/sganzy.monsite.wanadoo.fr**

**Disclaimer : pas à moi pas de sous**

**Spoiler : saison 7 sans pete et toutes ces conneries**

**Genre : pppffffff fais chaud**

**Résumé : ppppfffff fais chaud**

**Note de l'auteur : pppppffffff fais chaud**

**Allez un ptit PG-13 tout de même, même si je reste convaincu qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de gamin de 12 ans qui aurait l'idée saugrenue de lire mes fics…**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

Soufflant un coup, le colonel O'neill s'essuya le front de l'avant bras. Bon sang, il faisait une chaleur à crever sur cette planète !

Apercevant un coin d'ombre, il s'y avança et se laissa mollement tomber au sol. La fraîcheur de la pierre derrière lui lui arracha un soupir d'aise.

Il jeta un regard à la ronde.

Daniel dépoussiérait des pierres poussiéreuses, Sam prélevait des prélèvements de dieu sait quoi et Teal'c….était Teal'c. Debout en plein soleil, le menton fièrement dressé et l'œil aux aguets, il ne semblait nullement souffrir de la chaleur.  
Voyant que tout était calme, le colonel ferma un instant les yeux.

Il les rouvrit brusquement en entendant un petit cri. Bondissant sur ses pieds, les mains serrées sur son p90, il fit un rapide tour de l'horizon du regard, affolé. Il ne croisa alors que le sourire amusé d'un jaffa qui lui fit signe de regarder plus à gauche. S'exécutant, il aperçut l'archéologue torse nu qui se plaignait de la froideur de la crème que Carter appliquait dans son dos.

Baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, O'neill jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre. Bon sang, il avait dormi pendant presque une heure et personne n'avait jugé bon de le réveiller !

Il leva instinctivement les yeux au ciel en entendant le cri d'un oiseau, visiblement un des seuls habitants de cette planète…

Une nouvelle plainte de Daniel suivit de peu d'un rire de la jeune femme lui arracha une grimace. Il avait un de ces mal de crâne…La chaleur assurément. Son tee-shirt était trempé de sueur et son pantalon était littéralement collé à ses jambes. Remarquant cela son regard se dirigea immédiatement vers le po….pantalon de son second. Bon ok, la chaleur avait ses avantages….

Ses yeux glissèrent doucement le long du corps de son amie. Ses vêtements moulaient parfaitement son corps et bientôt Jack fut hypnotisé par la danse de ses mains sur le corps de Daniel…la…Quoi !

Un éclair de jalousie dans le regard, il observa son ami, mais constata bien vite que ce dernier avait l'air plus intéressé par les pierres qu'ils tenaient que par les caresses dans son dos. Et après il s'étonnait des rumeurs qui couraient sur lui…

Ne pouvant détourner son regard, il suivit la course de ces mains fines, leur habileté et leur douceur…

Secouant la tête, il s'intima de se calmer. C'était cette chaleur ! Elle le rendait fou !

D'un geste rapide, il enleva son tee-shirt qu'il jeta nonchalamment prêt des sacs à côté de Sam. Surprise, celle-ci sursauta et tourna le regard vers lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il la vit écarquillée les yeux puis rougir et détourner pudiquement le regard.

Soudain de meilleure humeur, il se dirigea tranquillement vers Teal'c pour lui proposer une petite balade. Mais un cri le stoppa. Il se tourna, interrogateur, vers l'archéologue qui venait de crier son nom. Il retenu un léger rire en le voyant couvert de crème des pieds à la tête.

D : Vous feriez mieux de mettre de la crème, vous allez brûler sous ces soleils.

J : Merci de vous soucier du bien-être de ma peau Danny Boy, mais ça va aller.

D : Jack ce n'est pas prudent, il fait au moins 40C° et…

Le regard inhibiteur du colonel lui fit lever les yeux au ciel et il se tourna vers Sam lui demandant d'approuver.

La jeune femme regarda le pot de crème à côté d'elle, puis le torse de son supérieur et sembla soudain déglutir difficilement.

S, la voix cassée : je pense que le colonel est assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il doit faire.

Un regard rancunier de Jackson accueillit ses propos. Quant à O'neill, elle eut presque l'impression de le voir soupirer de soulagement avant de murmurer un « bah voilà » et de partir, suivit de près par Teal'c.

Elle leva les yeux vers les soleils brûlants et grimaça. Certes ce n'était pas prudent ce qu'il faisait, mais elle savait très bien ce qui se serait passé si elle avait conseillé qu'il protège sa peau : Elle aurait été chargée de lui mettre la crème.

Jusque là rien d'anormal, elle voyait mal Teal'c ou Daniel étaler de la crème dans le dos de leur ami. D'ailleurs, elle se mordit la lèvre, retenant un léger rire à cette vision.

Mais, elle se voyait encore moins lui mettre elle-même la crème. Enfin si en fait…elle se voyait très bien le faire, se l'imaginait en toute aisance. Seulement il y avait une différence entre un fantasme pour le moins agréable et sa réalisation pour le moins impossible et gênante. Il suffisait que leurs peaux se frôlent pour qu'ils soient mal à l'aise alors caresser son dos musclé, sa peaux halée….Non c'était inconcevable. Elle ne s'en remettrait jamais. Pire, ça hanterait chacun de ses rêves.

D : Sam, ça va ? Vous faites…une drôle de tête.

Rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, elle se détourna, honteuse de s'être fait prendre en flagrant délit de fantasme. Elle murmura une brève réponse affirmative, ramassa ses affaires puis retourna travailler.

Ils virent réapparaître les deux promeneurs quelques heures plus tard alors que déjà, les soleils commençaient à disparaître derrière une sorte d'énorme lune. Le campement était déjà installé, ce que ne manqua pas de faire remarquer fièrement l'archéologue, tandis que Sam rangeait tranquillement son matériel dans son sac.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle rejoignit ses amis qui dévoraient déjà leurs sandwichs à pleines dents. Le repas fut accompagné de la charmante voix de Daniel qui raconta en détails tout ce qu'il avait trouvé ne se rendant même pas compte que personne ne l'écoutait réellement. La jeune femme s'étonna d'ailleurs du silence de son supérieur. D'habitude il ne manquait pas de taquiner l'archéologue pour le forcer à leur épargner le récit de ses découvertes. Mais ce soir, il restait assis, le dos droit, le visage crispé.

S : Et vous colonel, vous avez découvert des choses intéressantes ?

Il sursauta, sortant de ses pensées et grimaça immédiatement. Elle haussa un sourcil.

J : des arbres et…d'autres arbres.

S, souriant : je vois.

Un bâillement bruyant de leur pipelette préférée les décida à aller se coucher. La jeune femme se leva et attrapa son sac, mais au moment où elle allait entrer dans sa tente, elle fut stoppée par la voix de son supérieur.

J : cette nuit vous dormez dans ma tente, Carter.

Un silence accueilli ses propos.

Il était rare que les deux militaires partagent la même tente. Sans se l'être jamais avoués, ils avaient toujours préféré éviter de « tenter le diable » et les couples Daniel/Jack, Sam/Teal'c avaient toujours été de rigueur la nuit. Suspicieux, l'archéologue s'apprêta à poser la question qui les démangeaient tous mais fut stoppé d'un geste de la main du colonel.

J : Pour une fois j'aimerais pouvoir dormir sans avoir à supporter vos ronflements Daniel, c'est trop demander ?

Divers sourcils se levèrent, ils savaient tous pertinemment que le jeune homme ne ronflait pas…Pourtant ils s'abstinrent de tout commentaires et s'exécutèrent en silence.

Intimidée, Sam hésita un instant avant de rentrer sous la tente. Puis, se trouvant ridicule, elle s'y introduit. Elle se figea aussitôt quand elle vit son supérieur, assis, torse nu en plein milieu de la tente.

C'était une nouvelle sorte de torture, c'est ça ?

Elle fit de son mieux pour se forger une expression neutre et retenir le tremblement de ses doigts et alla s'asseoir le plus loin possible de lui.

Elle se tourna vers son sac, dos à lui, cherchant sa tenue de nuit et sursauta quand une voix résonna derrière elle.

J : je vous préviens, si vous parlez de ce qu'il va se passer cette nuit à qui que ce soit je n'aurais aucune pitié.

Se figeant, la jeune femme écarquilla les yeux. Elle avait raté un épisode ? De quoi parlait-il ? Le cœur battant la chamade, elle ferma un instant les yeux pour tenter de rester calme, puis se tourna vers lui.

Elle se mordit alors les lèvres, se retenant de rire. A son entrée dans la tente, la lumière n'éclairait que peu son supérieur, mais maintenant que la lampe torche semblait braquée sur lui, elle découvrit la couleur anormalement rouge de sa peau.

S : vous auriez dû écouter, Daniel.

Il fronça un regard faussement rancunier envers elle, lui arrachant un nouveau sourire.

J, blanchissant un instant : vous avez la crème au moins ?

Soudain, ce fut elle qui blanchit. Acquiescant cependant, elle réalisa le but de sa présence.

J : bon, eh bien au boulot, major !

Il se mit assis dos à elle, mais elle ne bougea pas, se maudissant de ne pas avoir réagit différemment l'après midi. Après tout, peut-être auraient-ils été gênés mais au moins la situation, en présence de leurs amis, aurait pu être modérée. Là, seuls sous cette tente, lui à demie nu, la nuit devant eux…

Bon sang que c'était une mauvaise idée…

Cependant, prenant son courage à deux mains en se motivant intérieurement, elle saisit la crème et s'approcha de lui. Plus elle approchait et plus l'odeur de la peau brûlante de l'homme la perturbait. Elle avait beau se dire que ce n'était rien, juste un service rendu tout à fait platoniquement…elle n'arrivait pas se convaincre que, oui, elle arriverait à se maîtriser.

Un instant encore immobile derrière lui, elle tenta de respirer profondément. Mais quand son souffle alla caresser la peau du dos bien sculpté à quelques centimètres à peine…elle le vit frissonner et déglutit difficilement. Si encore, il n'y avait qu'elle de « particulièrement sensible à la situation » ça irait, mais là, à la vision de ses muscles tendus, de son frisson….ils étaient mal barrés…

Mal ? Non c'était peut être un peu exagéré. Ce qui risquait d'arriver était quelque chose de bien, une source de plaisir et de joui…

Elle se racla la gorge et appuya sur le tube, faisant gicler un peu de crème dans sa main.

Puis, d'un geste délicat, elle la posa sur son dos. Il parvint à peine à masquer son sursaut et elle imagina très bien son cœur bondir avant de piquer un sprint, identique au sien.

D'un geste ample, elle commença un mouvement de va-et-vient horizontal sur la peau enflammée de l'homme. Un ajout de crème, puis son geste se fit circulaire.

Sous la douceur des caresses de la jeune femme, l'homme retint de justesse un gémissement guttural. Non seulement la lotion le soulageait de la douleur, lui faisant un bien fou, mais en plus, elle y mettait tant d'application, elle était si…Samantha Carter, si douce, si tendre, si….Il toussa pour tenter de cacher le son qu'émit sa gorge. Elle stoppa un instant le mouvement de ses mains, puis elles reprirent leurs caresses.

Alors combien on a vu d'arbres déjà cette après midi ? Un arbre, deux arbres, trois arbres, quatre arbres, cinq….Il retenu sa respiration en sentant la main descendre légèrement plus bas…Pour l'amour du ciel, mais comment faisait Daniel ?

Derrière son dos, la jeune femme, la respiration difficile, tentait d'énumérer tous les objets qui se trouvaient dans son labo. Une table, un bureau, un tube de Plédicitrine, Naqui, …

Mais soudain, ses mains s'arrêtèrent.

Là, juste au creux du dos, elle venait d'apercevoir…une cicatrice. Pas très grande, en forme de lune. Le regard accroché, elle l'observa plusieurs secondes, hypnotisée par cette petite trace et, sans même qu'elle ne le réalise vraiment, ses mains glissèrent le long du dos de l'homme. Elle ne sentit même pas l'homme se tendre et cesser de respirer au fur et à mesure que les mains descendaient plus bas, toujours plus bas…

Irrésistiblement attirée, elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête, la toucher. Il fallait qu'elle la touche, cela lui semblait soudain vital, elle ne pourrait pas trouver le repos sans l'avoir toucher. C'était une de ces convictions ridicules qui vous prend sans réelle raison et vous hantes, comme ces jours où vous êtes sur le point de vous endormir et que soudain vous vous demandez si la porte est bien fermée, si le gaz n'est pas allumé. Vous savez au fond de vous que c'est ridicule, mais vous finissez par vous résoudre à aller vérifier, sachant que vous ne dormirez pas sans être rassuré.

Là, étrangement, c'était pareil.

Il FALLAIT qu'elle touche cette cicatrice.

Arrivés à destination, ses doigts ne firent qu'effleurer la petite marque. Du bout des doigts, elle glissa dessus, la redessinant. Ce n'est que quand elle entendit le gémissement rauque de l'homme qu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle faisait. Retirant immédiatement ses doigts, cessant de respirer, elle rougit. Elle l'observa. Les muscles de son dos se contractaient et relâchaient au rythme d'une respiration anarchique, sa peau semblait plus brûlante que jamais, son corps dégageait une telle chaleur…

Elle resta là, figée, sachant qu'elle avait dépassé les limites qui s'étaient implicitement imposées entre eux et qu'à partir de maintenant, tout dépendrait d'elle.

Lui, il gardait le regard résolument fixé devant lui, tentant de calmer la chaleur qui avait envahi ses reins. Mais rien à faire. Il entendait son souffle derrière lui, sentait encore ses doigts dans son dos….Il ferma les yeux, le son de son cœur battant la chamade résonnait sourdement dans ses oreilles, ses poings étaient serrés.

Que devait-il faire ?

Il la désirait, oh ça oui. Mais ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il voyait sa première fois avec elle. Sans être un grand romantique, il ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça, sous une tente, à même le sol, avec la peur de se faire surprendre par leurs amis à quelques mètres à peine.

Laissant tomber sa tête en avant, il soupira.

Il se redressa cependant rapidement en sentant une main dans son dos. Elle remonta sa colonne vertébrale, glissa sur sa peau brûlée, puis vint se poser sur son épaule. Se tournant à demi, il leva le regard vers elle.

Elle était là, à quelques centimètres à peine, à genoux, le regard brûlant de la même lueur que le sien, un sourire engageant d'une timidité attendrissante sur les lèvres.

Il n'avait qu'un geste à faire, un seul….

Mais il ne réagit pas, continuant de l'observer. Luttant entre amour et désir.

La main de la jeune femme alla se poser sur sa joue, la caressa du pouce. Elle s'approcha. Et il ne put s'empêcher de briser le dernier espace entre eux pour aller déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Doux, simple, amoureux.

Elle tenta de l'intensifier, mais d'un geste, il la fit reculer. Il planta son regard dans le sien, lui sourit.

J : on ferait mieux de dormir maintenant.

Piqué au vif, vexée, elle fronça les sourcils. Il sourit et passa une main sur sa joue.

J : on a tout notre temps….

Toujours dubitative, elle se mordit la lèvre. Du temps, elle jugeait en avoir perdu assez comme ça. Huit ans ce n'était donc pas assez ?

J : mes brûlures seront toujours là une fois chez moi.

S : …

J : de telles blessures ça mérite bien une semaine de repos dans mon chalet et une jolie infirmière pour me soigner…

Ne la voyant pas réagir, il eut un léger moment de doute.

J : je parle de vous hein !

Elle sourit largement, rougissante de bonheur. Il lui répondit, le regard perdu dans le sien. Bon sang que c'était bon d'être niais…

Il s'allongea et lui fit signe de se rapprocher. Elle alla se blottir contre lui. Il éteint la lampe torche et la serra contre lui.

Apaisée, heureuse, elle soupira d'aise. Elle y était. Enfin, elle était dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait. Enfin, leur histoire pouvait commencer.

Il sourit dans le noir, et se colla un peu plus à elle, profitant au maximum du contact de leur corps.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, lui murmura un bonne nuit, puis encercla ses épaules de ses bras…

J : outch !

FIN

Tu es le soleil de ma vie…COFIDIS….Tu vas me filer ton aviiihiiisss 


End file.
